


All for You

by lavenderblossoms



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Canon Compliant, Feeder Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt Doesn't Take Care of Himself, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Deserves Nice Things, Hand Feeding, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutual Sass, Slightly Messy Drunk Geralt of Rivia, Stuffing, Witcher Metabolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderblossoms/pseuds/lavenderblossoms
Summary: Jaskier sees that Geralt hasn't been eating enough and decides to remedy the situation. Geralt's armor gets a little...hmm...tight.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, do check the tags :)

Jaskier ventures out in search of Geralt the minute he hears rumors of a white-haired witcher in town. It’s not so difficult to find him, as Geralt always keeps to a predictable pattern, checking the town’s noticeboard first thing when he arrives.

Geralt looks over towards him as soon as he enters the square, perhaps hearing his heartbeat or catching his scent. Jaskier feels a rush of fondness as he walks towards him.

“ Geralt. Hey.” He holds out his arms, pleased when Geralt accepts the hug without complaint. He looks tired, Jaskier thinks, like he’s been pushing himself too hard on the Path. His armor hangs on him loosely.

“ Jaskier.” Geralt embraces him tightly before taking a step back, holding onto Jaskier’s shoulders. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“ Just got here. It’s good to see you.”

Geralt’s expression doesn’t change, but his eyes soften in that way he has of smiling without moving his face.

Jaskier nods towards the noticeboard. “Found anything good?”

“ No contracts posted,” Geralt sighs. “Haven’t been for a while.”

That explains his hollow cheeks, then. Jaskier hooks his arm around Geralt’s, steering him towards a nearby tavern.

“ Let me buy you dinner then. My treat.”

Geralt grumbles but doesn’t protest outright, which Jaskier takes as a good sign. He doesn’t even pull his arm away.

The tavern Jaskier selects is empty, which is fine by him for a number of reasons. He knows Geralt’s dislike of crowds and noise, for one thing, and for another he intends to get Geralt to  _ eat _ . No need to have an audience speculating how much a witcher can consume in one sitting.

Also, it means they won’t be disappointing the other patrons by entirely cleaning out the kitchen.

He sends Geralt to sit down and pulls the innkeeper aside, promising a generous payment for as much food as the tavern can produce. The innkeeper glances from Jaskier to Geralt, but seeing the swords on the witcher’s back, makes no comment about the unusual request.

Geralt looks up at him as he approaches the table.

“ Don’t spend all your money on me.”

Jaskier waves the words away. “I have coin to spare, and you don’t. Fear not. When I’m flat broke again, I’ll come to you.”

“ Hmm.”

“ Hush. You know I will.”

Geralt raises an eyebrow, not arguing.

They don’t wait long before the innkeeper brings out ale, bread, summer sausages, and cheese, with promises of more to come. In the meantime, he leaves them to it. Geralt gives Jaskier a look from across the table.

“ Invited guests, have you?”

“ Nope. Just us.”

“ And how much of this are you planning to eat?”

“ It’s all for you, darling. I already ate. But I’ll happily finish whatever you don’t. And sample this ale, of course.”

He gets another raised eyebrow, but Geralt tears off a piece of bread.

“ You might want to eat a bit faster than that, or we’ll be here all night. I did place quite a substantial order.”

“ Just how much do you think I’m going to eat, exactly?”

“ Well, you are a witcher. And it looks like it’s been a while since you’ve had a proper meal. No offense. I know it’s lean times.”

The faintest hint of a smile flickers across Geralt’s face. “Not for you, it seems.”

Jaskier snorts. “Well, people tend to hire a bard more often when they’re not under attack from monsters.”

“ Fair enough.”

Geralt turns back to his meal. He manages to finish off the cold food before the innkeeper returns, even without any help from Jaskier.

“ Still hungry?”

Geralt nods, though a little reluctantly.

“ Good.” Beneath the table, Jaskier taps his foot against Geralt’s leg. “Seriously, how long has it been since you had a decent meal?”

“ Since I ate, or since I ate well?”

“ Um, either? Both?”

“ Two days. And—” Geralt trails off, thinking. “Probably a month or so.”

“ _ Geralt _ !”

“ I’ve been giving it all to Roach,” he admits.

“ You should have come to me sooner. If I’d known I could have helped.”

“ I’m not going to starve, Jaskier. Witcher metabolism.”

“ I know, but it’s not necessary! You shouldn’t go hungry just because you _ can _ .” Jaskier huffs, crossing his arms. “Now I’m going to make sure you eat, you know that, don’t you?”

Geralt shrugs and takes a long drink of ale.

“ Go as slowly as you need to. I don’t want you getting sick,” Jaskier continues. “But you’re going to eat everything I put in front of you, and I don’t want to hear any arguments. All right?”

“ What, are you punishing me for not finding work?”

“ It’s not  _ punishment _ , Geralt. Someone has to make sure you take care of yourself if you’re not going to.”

“ Hmm.”

“‘ Hmm’ all you like, so long as you eat.”

He almost misses it, but he thinks he sees the corner of Geralt’s mouth twitch.

“ Fine.”

True to his word, Geralt starts in on the food as soon as it’s brought out. The smells are mouthwatering—roast chicken, fresh bread, potatoes in butter, roasted turnips and carrots—but Jaskier touches none of it, save the alcohol. The food is enough for several normal men after a day’s labor, but Geralt has hardly slowed down by the end of it. The mutations which keep him from starving to death still come at a cost, and that cost is an exceptionally high need for fuel after so long spent fasting.

“ Still feeling alright?” Jaskier asks, bumping his knee against Geralt’s.

“ Fine.” Geralt drains the remaining dregs of the cask of wine, his throat working as he swallows. Jaskier stares unabashedly.

The next round of food takes longer—even Geralt’s appetite has limits. Since the innkeeper has left them alone and there’s no one else in the dining hall, Jaskier switches to Geralt’s side of the table to be closer to him. The witcher’s eyes are half-lidded and he practically radiates warmth, something Jaskier is grateful for in the chilly, empty hall. Geralt cleans the last bit of turkey meat from a bone and leans back, sighing deeply.

Jaskier sets down his glass of wine. “How are you doing?”

“ Mm.” Geralt shifts uncomfortably in his seat without opening his eyes. “Full.”

“ We can stop if you want.”

Geralt opens one eye. “Thought you said I had to eat all of it.”

“ Well, I don’t want you to make yourself ill.”

Geralt looks at him for another moment and then reaches for another leg of turkey, staring at Jaskier all the while as though daring him to stop him. Jaskier feels himself blush and hopes the room is too dark for Geralt to notice, even with his witcher’s vision.

“ At least loosen this a little,” he says, reaching to undo the buckle that now pinches into Geralt’s side. Jaskier smiles to himself, remembering how loose the armor had been that very afternoon. He can feel with just a touch that Geralt is already fairly full. Jaskier has seen him eat this much a few times before, but never much more than this at one go.

This time it doesn’t take very long before Geralt sits back again, his breathing noticeably heavier. Jaskier reaches up and scratches gently at his scalp, one of the few places not covered by his armor. Geralt hums and leans into his touch.

“ Have some water,” Jaskier says. “Slow sips.”

They repeat this cycle a few more times, but Geralt eventually finishes the last of the food.

“ Well done,” Jaskier tells him. “Think you can manage dessert?”

“ Hmm. Maybe in a bit.”

Jaskier laughs. He hadn’t expected Geralt to say yes.

“ How about we go back to the room first, then?”

Geralt nods.

Jaskier stands, waiting for Geralt to do the same, but he makes no move to get up. Jaskier smiles and extends his hand.

“ Need some help, darling?”

Geralt scowls at him, but he takes his arm and lets Jaskier help him to his feet. Gods, but he’s heavy, especially in all this armor. Jaskier slings Geralt’s arm around his shoulder and walks with him to the stairs.

Geralt sighs but climbs the steps without protest. By the top, he’s breathing as heavily as Jaskier does after fleeing a monster or jealous lover, though he tries to hide it.

Jaskier pats him on the shoulder. “Just breathe normally, love.”

“ It’s this damn...armor,” Geralt pants.

“ You can take it off as soon as we make it down the hall.”

Once in the room, Geralt immediately sinks onto the bed, eyes closing as he rests his head against the wall. Jaskier walks towards him and shakes his leg until he opens them again.

“ Hey. Do you want to take a bath?”

Geralt shakes his head. “In the morning.”

“ All right. Still want dessert?”

“ Mm.”

“ I’ll take that as a yes.” Jaskier leans over, planting a kiss on Geralt’s forehead before turning to leave. “You should take your armor off.”

Geralt just groans.

A few minutes later, Jaskier returns with a whole chocolate cake—well, a small one, anyway. It cost an arm and a leg, and he doesn’t imagine Geralt will be able to eat it all, but he’s curious to see whether he’ll try. When he opens the door to their room, Geralt is all but asleep, still in full gear.

He sets the cake down and crawls onto the bed next to him.

“ Geralt. Wake up.”

Slowly, Geralt opens his eyes and looks over at him blearily. Jaskier suppresses a laugh. He’s never seen Geralt quite so out of it except when he’s injured, and that’s not nearly as much fun.

“ Come on. Let me help you out of your armor.”

Geralt grunts, pushing his arm away.

“ You’ll be much more comfortable without it. I promise.”

Jaskier gets him to lift his arms so he can access the fastenings of his shoulder guards, gently loosening the bands of leather. The other side is more difficult to reach, but he manages. With that out of the way, he turns to Geralt’s chest plate, which has ridden up over his hips and is digging into the lower part of his full stomach, even with half the buckles undone. Geralt growls sleepily when Jaskier pokes him in the side as he tries to reach the remaining clasps, but he sighs with relief when he lifts the armor off him. Jaskier runs his hand over the curve of Geralt’s distended belly, seeing his jaw finally unclench.

“ Better?”

“ Mm. Better.”

Jaskier guides Geralt’s head onto his shoulder, playing with the ends of his hair as he gently rubs his stomach with his other hand.

“ Do you want to lie down?”

“ In a minute,” Geralt grumbles. “I smell—chocolate?”

Jaskier grins. “You can’t possibly still be hungry.”

“ Shut up,” Geralt says without feeling. “Armor off. More room.”

“ If you say so.” He turns his head to kiss the side of Geralt’s face before getting up to retrieve the cake.

When he returns, Geralt’s eyes have drifted shut again.

“ Sure you want this?”

Geralt opens his eyes to glare at him.

“ All right then.” Jaskier lifts a bite of cake with his fork. “Open up.”

“ I can feed myself, Jask.”

Jaskier smirks. “Fine. If you can sit up and take this plate from me, I’ll give it to you.”

For an instant, Geralt just stares at him, like he’s thinking about refusing. Then, gritting his teeth, he pushes himself upright, trying to lean around the swell of his stomach. He struggles for a while, but even without his armor, his belly is too heavy and in the way to manage it. After another moment he gives up, his head and shoulders thudding back against the wall as he looks daggers at Jaskier.

“ Told you.” He lifts the fork again. This time, Geralt accepts it, though he glares at Jaskier the whole time.

Jaskier smiles back at him. “Don’t be embarrassed, love. You look absolutely incredible like this.”

Geralt rolls his eyes, but he lets Jaskier feed him another bite of cake. Jaskier soon abandons the fork entirely, feeding him by hand and brushing his fingers across Geralt’s lips. Jaskier licks the chocolate of his own fingers, watching the way Geralt’s eyes follow him hungrily. His hand rests on his stomach, working to alleviate the discomfort of still more food.

Before Jaskier knows it, the plate is empty.

“ First you tell me you want nothing, and now it turns out you’re insatiable,” he teases.

“ Hmm,” Geralt says, looking sleepy and wrecked and more than a little pleased with himself. Jaskier’s breath catches to see him like this, relaxed and loose and sated, not hellbent on running himself into the ground as usual. His face is flushed, no longer gaunt and pale.

“ Anything else you want, while I’m at it?”

Geralt smiles lazily. He reaches up, pressing his palm against Jaskier’s sternum.

“ You.”

He opens his eyes, no doubt feeling the way Jaskier’s heart jumps in his chest.

“ See? Insatiable,” he says and leans forward to kiss Geralt’s mouth, still tasting of chocolate. “Should I make you sit up to kiss me?”

Geralt shoves him back, nearly pushing him off the bed.

“ Hey!” Jaskier laughs. He scrambles back onto the mattress, unable to resist a gentle jab at Geralt’s now full-to-bursting stomach. Geralt snarls at him halfheartedly.

“ Come on,” Jaskier says. “Let’s get you lying down.”

With a bit of effort, he gets Geralt lying properly on the bed, propped up some to relieve the pressure on his lungs and back. Geralt groans as Jaskier helps him swing his legs onto the bed, but once settled he relaxes. At this angle, his belly spills over into his lap, sticking out several inches from his chest. Jaskier undoes the buttons on Geralt’s pants to admire the way his scars now stretch over his midsection.

“ I really liked this,” he says. “Seeing you get enough to eat. Taking care of you.”

He can’t tell if the noise Geralt makes is agreement or discomfort that they’ve wandered into the territory of feelings. Jaskier lies down beside him and starts to massage his stomach again.

“ Did you like it?”

“ Liked it,” Geralt mumbles. “Like you.”

Jaskier smiles into Geralt’s hair. “I’m glad.” Then he looks up. “Though next time, you don’t have to go hungry for a month before we do this.”

Geralt’s mouth twitches. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“ Good.” He snuggles closer, curling protectively around his tired, heavy witcher. “Get some sleep, love.” 


End file.
